


Changing of the Guard

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blood Play, BtVS S2, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Influences by the PTB change Spike and Buffy's attitudes before the battle with Angelus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing of the Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Tasha

 

_**We have to do something or the Slayer, Buffy Summers, will not return to Sunnydale after this fiasco.** _

_Yes, the ensouled vampire is too much of a liability. Even anchored, his soul will be too easily swayed by evil._

_**Liam was not a good man before he was turned. We need to find a partner for this Slayer, an equal who will help her not hinder her.** _

_What about... No, it is too outlandish of an idea._

_**Who are you thinking about, brother, that would be too outlandish?** _

_William, sister. William the Bloody ... Awful Poet ... Slayer of Slayers. A few kind words, maybe some freely offered blood plus a little magically-induced claim, and he will follow her to death and back._

_**Oh brother, you are a genius. That Drusilla has never treated William with the respect he deserves. Sure he was evil when he was turned, but he still loved his mum. I feel bad that it turned out so bad for him.** _

_Sister, you go prepare the magic, and I will tell Whistler to shield the Slayer's hidden ally from Angelus._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hold it right there!"

Buffy spun around to face the police officer. _Oh crap. This was not good. Not only do I have to fight Angelus, but now I have to escape the police. How the hell am I going to get out of this one?_

"Put your hands on your head." The cop pointed his gun at the young woman.

As Buffy started to raise her hands, a flash of black and red hit the officer, and he went down across the hood of his squad car unconscious. Buffy looked at her rescuer with surprise.

"Hello, cutie," Spike drawled. He stepped towards her with extreme caution. He felt his last resort was to talk to the Slayer, but he wasn't foolish enough to believe that his little bit of help would get him a 'not get staked free' card.

Buffy was about to punch him in the face when a strange feeling passed through her body. She cocked her head at Spike, and she dropped her hand. Suddenly she didn't feel like punching him because she felt no animosity towards him at all. _Okay, that was just down right hellmouthy strange._ "What do you want, Spike?" Buffy asked in a bitchy voice that completely failed to intimidate the vampire like she wanted it to.

"Hey, white flag, here." Spike raised his hands up in a motion of surrender. "I quit," he huffed. "You could at least thank me for the rescue." Spike held his hands up in a sign of surrender.

Buffy looked down, and she sighed. "Thank you, Spike, but we are mortal enemies. We aren't suppose to rescue each other," she whispered.

"I know it isn't in the soddin' handbook, pet, but you want to stop Angel and so do I." Spike looked around with unease.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy's curiosity was piqued. She wondered why Spike was so intent on stopping Angelus. Didn't vampires like death and destruction?

"I'm talking about your ex, pet. I'm talking about putting him in the bloody ground."

"Is this some lame trick, Spike?" Buffy really hoped not. She was sure she needed all the help she could get against Angelus and Drusilla. For some reason the thought of having Spike at her back thrilled her.

"NO!!! It is not! Angelus has your watcher. He's probably doing a bit of torture right now as we speak, a bit of prod and probe." Spike was getting frustrated. He knew the Slayer was outnumbered. Even with her little do-gooder friends she was no match for Angelus and Drusilla together.

Buffy was worried for Giles now. Angelus was known for his torture methods. "What do you want, Spike?"

"I told you. I want to stop Angel." Spike snickered, "I want to save the world."

"You do remember you are a vampire, right?"

"We like to talk big," Spike patted his chest, "Vampires do. 'I'm going to destroy the world.' That's just tough guy talk Strutting around with your friends over a pint of blood. The truth is, I like this world. You've got... dog racing, Manchester United. And you've got people. Billions of people walking around like Happy Meals with legs. It's all right here. But then someone comes along with a vision. With a real... passion for destruction. Angel could pull it off. Goodbye, Picadilly. Farewell, Leicester Bloody Square. You know what I'm saying?" During his speech he took a cigarette out of the police officers pocket, lit it and started to smoke it.

"Okay, I get you are down with Angel, but why come to me?"

Spike stood up, looked down at the ground, and he muttered, "I want Dru back. I want it like it was before he came back. The way she acts around him." He shuddered.

The look on Spike's face broke Buffy's heart. No one deserved to be treated like how Angelus and his ho had treated Spike. Buffy stepped forward to put her hand on his cheek. "Spike, you deserve better than her. You deserve to be loved back, not just used as a substitute for who she really wants."

Spike looked up at Buffy. He reached out and stroked a lock of her blonde hair that poked out from her stocking cap. "He should've loved you even without the soul, pet," Spike chuckled dryly and lowered his hand. "What a pair we are."

The police officer moaned, and both Spike and Buffy turned to look at him. Spike dropped his cigarette where he ground it into the pavement with the heel of his boot. "We better get, luv, before the bobby here wakes up."

"Yeah, let's get inside. We can go to my house. My mom shouldn't be home for a bit." Buffy looked around quickly.

"So, why are the coppers after you, Slayer?"

"Your ho killed the other slayer."

"Dru bagged a slayer. Well, good for her." Spike saw the look on Buffy's face, and he backpedaled quickly. "Guess not from your perspective."

Spike and the Slayer walked down the street towards her house while they eyed each other uneasily. The feeling of being near the other was actually comforting rather than being disquieting and tense like it should have been for two mortal enemies.

Just as they arrived at Buffy's house, Joyce drove up in her Jeep. She jumped out asking Buffy a bunch of questions about the police, while Buffy, with Spike's help, tried to convince Joyce that they were in a band. Suddenly a vampire ran across the porch, and it attempted to attack Joyce. Buffy grabbed the vampire from behind. She pushed him into Spike. While Spike punched, Buffy pulled a stake. Spike's punch caused the vampire to reel towards Buffy where she staked it with honed ease.

"Probably one of Angel's boys," said Spike.

"Yeah, watching me... or you." Buffy looked around to check for more minions.

"Either way he won't be reporting in."

"Buffy, what is going on? Why did that man disintegrate?" Joyce sputtered.

Buffy and Spike exchanged glances. Buffy took a deep breath. She had been dreading this moment for two and half years now. She actually had to tell her mom what she was. The last time she'd tried, her parents put her in a psychiatric hospital.

"Mom, I... I'm a vampire slayer."

"A what?" Buffy's mom seemed to go a bit catatonic.

Buffy put her arm around her mother to lead the dazed woman in the house. She issued Spike the necessary invitation and, she settled her mom on the couch. Buffy got her mom a drink, asked Spike if he needed anything, and excused herself to go call Willow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joyce took a long drink from her glass as she peered over the rim at Spike who was looking quite bored.

The vampire tried hard not to eavesdrop on the Slayer's phone conversation, but there wasn't anything else to do. His inner musings were interrupted when Joyce asked, "Have we met before?"

Spike looked over at the woman, "Uh ya, at the school. You hit me over the head with an axe. 'Get the hell away from my daughter'..." He used his hands to demonstrate hitting actions, and then he rubbed the back of his head.

"So, you are a gang member on PCP?" Joyce asked. She remembered the excuse that horrible little Snyder man used for the chaos that had surrounded Parent/Teacher night.

Spike gave the Slayer's mom an incredulous look. "No, mum, I'm a vampire."

"You are? Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure, mum. It's been a number of years since I walked in the sun. Want a bit of a demo?" Spike flashed her a few bumpies and some fang. The woman epped and took another long drink out of her glass.

Buffy came into the room where she saw what Spike was doing, and she lifted one eyebrow. "Scaring my mom, Spike?"

"Wha? She asked to see it, Slayer," Spike defended himself, and he shifted back to his human guise feeling a little bit guilty.

"Whatever! All right, talk. What's the deal, Spike?" Buffy sighed. She just wanted this night to end so she could crawl into bed and cuddle with Mr. Gordo.

"I'll help you kill Angel. Then, I leave town with Dru. I know she killed the other slayer, but I do still love her. I have to protect her."

"I know." Buffy said quietly.

"So, you didn't kill that girl." Joyce asked. The relief was evident in her voice and face.

"No! Mom! Of course not." Buffy shook her head.

"She was a Slayer, like you, Buffy?" asked Joyce. To which Buffy just nodded.

Spike pulled Buffy towards the front hallway. He lifted Buffy's chin and looked into her eyes. "Buffy, I will take her away, out of the country. We won't bother you, again. Okay?"

"Okay, just get back to the mansion, and be ready to help me when you see me." Buffy stared up into Spike's handsome face. Something deep inside her screamed that she didn't want to him to leave her ever.

"Sure thing, pet." Spike pressed a small kiss to Buffy's forehead. "Thanks for being so understanding."

"You're welcome, Spike. See ya in a bit. Take care of Giles for me, please," Buffy opened the door and watched Spike disappear into the night. She was saddened by his leaving, and she didn't have a clue why. She closed the door.

Joyce rushed into the front hallway, and she asked, "Have you ever tried not being the Slayer, Buffy? Really tried."

"Kinda hard, mom. Trouble seems to find me no matter how hard I try to avoid it. It's like fate or something."

"This is all your father's fault, isn't it? For not being a strong father figure. We should call the police." Joyce moved towards the phone.

"What? Why?"

"Well, now we know you are innocent..." Joyce turned to look at Buffy.

"Mom, you really thought I was guilty? Feel the love," Buffy said sarcastically.

"No, I didn't think you were guilty, but now we have proof." Joyce turned and grabbed the phone.

"We have my word, not proof. If you get them involved they will be killed. They are only human. Cops can't fight demons. Please don't call them." Buffy took the phone away from her mom, and she put it back in its cradle before she started to walk away.

"Don't speak to me like that, young lady. You don't get to drop all this on me and then not have time to explain it all." Joyce was starting to get a little mad at her daughter's attitude.

"But I don't have time, mom. It's May, it's a Tuesday, and we are on the Hellmouth. It's apocalypse time. I have to go," Buffy announced as she grabbed her coat.

"If you go out that door, young lady, be prepared not to come back," Joyce demanded.

Buffy sighed, opened the door, and fled into the night. Tears ran down her face. Her eyes were so blurry that she didn't notice the black figure in front of her until it was too late, and she plowed into it. Arms of steel encircled her, but she wasn't frightened. She knew from her spidey sense, and her nose, who it was. Spike had been eavesdropping.

"She doesn't mean that, pet. It is just a lot to take in all at once," Spike whispered into Buffy's ear as he guided her to a secluded spot. He maneuvered her up against a tree and continued. "You're a wonderful Slayer. The best I have ever seen or even heard about. Your mum and friends make you strong. You have some great reasons to keep the world from going to Hell."

"I know, Spike, but I am so tired. I need a break. If ... no ... when we survive this I am leaving town. I will send a blank postcard from the place I settle in to Willy's for you. If you ever need me," Buffy leaned her head against Spike's shoulder. Then she had a sudden thought. "Are you strong enough to do this? I could let you have some Slayer blood." Her voice dropped to a whisper at the end, and Spike had to use his vamp hearing to hear her words.

The bleached blond vampire was totally astonished that the Slayer would offer such a gift to him. "Are you sure, pet? There is nothing I would like better than a little sip of your blood. That's not a regular offer that I get."

Buffy gave a shy nod, and she tipped her head to the side where the place that the Master had bit her resided. "Yes, Spike, I'm sure. I need my ally strong. Plus, I don't like having these marks on my neck. They disgust me. Something tells me that I'd like your marks much better."

Spike sniffed her neck, and he wrinkled his nose at the marks on her neck. He totally understood where she was coming from. He wouldn't like those marks on him either. Spike slid his demon face forward to gaze down on his former mortal enemy. Her generosity, her bitchiness, her gentleness, her violence, it all intrigued him. His rough tongue licked her neck, and she groaned. That surprised him, so he took a deep whiff. He could smell vanilla, Buffy, Slayer and arousal... Sweet arousal. He slid his fangs into her neck, and as he started to take deep sips of her blood something took over causing him to withdraw and growl, "My Slayer."

Buffy nodded in agreement as she echoed his sentiment, "My vampire." She felt the urge to mark him like he had just marked her. So, she went with the feeling. It was just so right. Buffy bit him, surprisingly directly over the mark that had turned him all those years before. She took several sips of his blood, withdrew and growled, "My vampire."

"My Slayer." It felt like a cord snapped into place between the supernatural beings. The Slayer and the vampire both took deep breaths before Spike asked, "What just happened, luv?"

"Haven't the foggiest, but it felt right, yanno?"

"That it did. Your blood is ambrosia, pet. I feel stronger already. God, I don't want to leave you now," Spike leaned his bumpy forehead to her smooth one.

"Me either, but neither of us want Hell on Earth. Be ready, my vampire." Buffy allowed herself one last caress of his cool cheek. Instinctively she knew it would be a long time before she would be able to touch his skin again.

"I will be, my Slayer," Spike whispered before melting into the darkness again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy went to the high school for the sword Whistler had hinted at being important. While she was there she ran into Snyder, and she was promptly expelled from school. _That sucked, but it seems to be just the type of day I'm having._ Then she went back to Giles's apartment to talk to Whistler.

"What do you mean the sword isn't enough? Tell me how to use it, or I will make good my threat of you wearing your ribcage for a hat." Buffy stepped towards the balance demon in a menacing manner.

"Angel's the key. His blood will open the door to Hell. Acathla opens his big mouth and creates a vortex. Then, only Angel's blood will close it. One blow will send 'em both back to Hell, but I strongly suggest that you get there before that happens, 'cause the faster you kill Angel, the easier it's gonna be on you." Whistler stepped back.

"Don't worry about me."

"It's all on the line here, kid.

"I can deal. I have nothing left to lose."

"Wrong, kid. You have William to lose. So, be careful with him. He is effulgent, Slayer. By the way, the Powers that Be have hidden the claim you did on each other from the others. No one will know but you and William. He has to leave you for awhile, but when he returns to you he will be ready to be by your side. Good luck." Whistler was glad to be getting away from the cranky Slayer. He had no idea how he managed to get this particular assignment. Maybe he'd wronged someone in a past life.

Buffy nodded. She knew what had happened. She could feel Spike inside her heart now. She knew he was protecting Giles the only way he could while surrounded by a crazy woman and an egomaniac.

As Buffy approached the mansion where they were all held up, Xander jumped out, slightly frightening Buffy. When she saw him, she sighed in relief.

"Calvary's here. Not a great calvary though. Just a boy and his rock," Xander quipped before Buffy threw him a stake, "But this is much better."

"You are not here to fight, Xander. You are to get Giles out. That is your priority. You got me?"

"Yeah, sure. Oh, Willow wanted me to tell you..."

"Tell me what?"

"Um, kick his ass?"

Buffy just looked at Xander for a second, and then she continued to walk towards the mansion. Somehow she didn't believe that the mild tempered Willow would pass on such a message. She quietly entered the front door and snuck up on the vamp guard. She lopped off his head, and then pushed on into the mansion.

"Hello. Lover," Buffy said as sarcastically as she could.

"I don't have time for you," Angelus said in a bored voice, and he flicked his hand at her like she was a fly.

"You don't have much time left at all, Angelus," Buffy quipped.

"What, you think you can waltz in here, take us all on, and actually win."

"No, I don't, lover."

Spike stood up out of his wheelchair, and he hit Angelus over the head. As he continued to beat on his unconscious grandsire, Buffy moved towards Drusilla, intent on not letting the insane ho interrupt Spike. However, one of the minions got in the way. Buffy had to fight the minion. So, by the time she had dusted him, Drusilla had already started to attack Spike. Buffy hadn't realized that Xander took care of the other minion, and he was on his way to find Giles. Xander and Giles snuck out of the building being careful to avoid any unpleasant surprises. Before Buffy could help Spike, Angelus woke up. Angelus lunged at Acathla to grab the sword with his bloody hand. A bright light emanated from the stone statue, but after a few sparks the light disappeared. Angelus whipped the sword through the air a few times before staring at it.

Drusilla broke away from Spike, and she said, "Oh, here he comes." Her voice was cut short when Spike came up behind her. He choked her into submission.

"You almost made it, Buff," Angelus snarked.

"It's not over till the fat lady sings, or in this case the big vamp goes to hell." Buffy smirked at the tall vampire.

"Oh yes, my boy Acathla wakes up, and we are all going to hell including you."

"Save me a seat, asshole."

Buffy and Angelus started to parry and thrust in earnest. The blades clashed making sparks fly. One of them sidestepped as the other one ducked. They faced one another again with more parries and thrusts, until finally Buffy was able to make Angelus think she was distracted enough. Then, she knocked the sword out of his hand, and she pinned it to the table. Angelus backhanded Buffy, which unknowingly made Spike wince.

Spike knew he had to help Buffy somehow. So, he grabbed a small statue off the wall to smash over Drusilla's head. Dru dropped like dead weight.

Then, Angelus kicked Buffy in the sword arm, distracting her enough to lunge for his sword. They fought out towards the atrium. Buffy stumbled and fell. This caused Angelus to get more confident, and he advanced on her. She jumped to her feet. A few more parries added to a few more thrusts, and Angelus had her sword under his control. He hit her hard enough to cause her to fall into a stone table.

Spike grabbed the now unconscious Drusilla. _God, he is going to kill her,_ he thought. _What the hell am I going to do?_ Then, he remembered something; a little nibblet of information he had heard about claims. Spike was not an idiot. He had understood, just as Buffy had, that they had claimed each other. He felt her in his heart, just as he instinctively knew that she felt him in hers.

"Good luck, Slayer," the bleached blond yelled as he dragged Drusilla out the door.

"Good luck, Spike," Buffy yelled back.

Spike got Dru into the Desoto, opened the glove box, and grabbed out the duct tape. _1001 uses, including tying up of insane ho ex-girlfriends,_ he mused to himself. As soon as she was taped up, he climbed into the driver's side, and he started to concentrate. He poured all of his strength and energy along the claim, giving it to his mate.

Inside, Angelus was sure he had the advantage. Buffy was laying on the ground, sans weapon, apparently winded, and he was standing over her with his sword pointed at her chest. "So what is it with you and that sniveling little fledge of Dru's? Didn't you know that Slayers and evil vampires are supposed to be enemies?"

"What can I say, lover, guess neither of us read our handbooks," Buffy quipped back, suddenly feeling extra power that seeped into her limbs. _Thank you, Spike,_ was her only real thought.

"Well he's gone with his wicked ripe plum. You are all alone, little girl. No friends, no weapon, and no hope. What do you have left?"

"I have me!" shouted Buffy. She shoved the sword away from her, making the hilt hit Angelus in the face. As he staggered away she hopped up, kicked him in the chest, and grabbed her sword. Once again they were back to the parries, thrusts, more blocks, and more blows. Using all of her strength and Spike's borrowed strength, she threw Angelus into the mansion. A few more parries and thrusts until Angelus zigged when he should have zagged, and Buffy cut his sword hand. Angelus dropped his sword, and he held his bleeding hand to his chest. Buffy kicked Angelus back towards the small swirling blue portal that opened while they were fighting outside.

Angelus fell to his knees, and just as Buffy was about to deliver the final blow he gasped. Suddenly he wasn't Angelus anymore. Angel's soul had returned to him.

"Angel?" Buffy asked cautiously.

"Where are we? I-I don't remember." Angel looked up at her with his sad puppy-dog eyes. "You're hurt."

"It's okay, Angel. Everything will be okay," Buffy murmured as she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She looked over at the stone statue. Its face started to contort and the blue portal began to grow. Buffy just stared at it for a minute. Her reactions caused Angel to look over at the statue.

The memories of everything he had done to Buffy and her friends hit Angel full on, and he sagged to the floor. Resigned to his fate, he looked up at Buffy, grabbed her hand containing the sword and ran himself through. Pushing himself to his feet, he stepped towards the vortex.

"I love you, Buffy."

"I know you do, Angel."

Then, the dark-haired vampire was gone. The statue was silent. Buffy hung her head, tears running down her face. She sent a surge of power back to Spike to let him know she didn't need any more help. She felt his answer then the closing off of the claim. Although Buffy wasn't worried, she missed the stronger connection between them as they shared their strength. She knew he had to deal with Drusilla.

It was midmorning when she finally left the mansion. She knew her mom would be at work, but she climbed in the bedroom window anyway. Buffy gathered a few clothes, what money she could find, Mr. Gordo and Mr. Pointy. She was going to miss Kendra. It had been nice not being the only one. Buffy was sure another slayer was called already and on her way to the Hellmouth. Buffy walked by the high school. She saw her friends and Giles outside, waiting to see if she was going to show up, but somehow she just couldn't bring herself to go see them. She reached up to her neck and brushed against Spike's mark. She was ready for a break. She knew someday Spike would come back to Sunnydale to look her up, maybe by then she would be ready to come home.


End file.
